No, It's not Cool, I don't Want to be Just Friends
by Teji
Summary: An angsty songfic about Spike and Faye. Well, revolving around Spike mostly.


Title: No, it's Not Cool, I Don't Want to be Just Friends

Anime: Cowboy Bebop

Genre: Angst

Type: Song Fiction: "It's Cool, We Can Still be Friends"- Bright Eyes

Rating: Mature Teen (Language, Adult Themes, etc.)

No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop or its characters.

* * *

Mismatched browns stared nonchalantly at the ceiling. Blank, as usual, for the owner was a man of no true fleeting emotion. A half-hearted smirk appeared on his lips, fading as he stifled a shiver. _'The Bebop's cold,' _he thought to himself, _'Jet, why's it so cold?'_ His thoughts were pleading more than questioning, he himself knew well that their ship was always cold. And it used to always be noisy. With a femme fatale and child prodigy on board, it was anything but silent. But those days were mere figments of the past. Where those feisty arguments with the curvaceous female and the feeble attempts to control the gender confused kid were all that was heard. Not including the silly couple on the tube, giving out the feed for the week's bounty. The green haired man almost gave up on bounty hunting all in all, but when the beef-less beef and bell pepper dinners became even more meager, he learned it wouldn't be possible.

It was strange though, he knew all along that this day would come. And tried his best not to make any ties. Sure, he didn't really care too much about the strange little girl running off to meet the vegetable kid. He forgot the boy's name not to long ago, and didn't bother to ask Edward about it. All he really remembered about Ed's departure was the words she screamed obnoxiously while disappearing. "Spi-Spi! Faye-Faye! Jetster! Ein! I'm hungry and I wont be back!" A wry chuckle escaped "Spi-Spi's" mouth, soon to be wiped off as Faye's memory came to his mind. It was ironic though, the person who actually visits every now and then was missed the most. It was the fact that she wasn't living there anymore that stung him. And his lazy demeanor wasn't the only reason why he wasn't planning to be with her at dinner tonight. She was with that Gene guy or whatever. It was pathetic. He felt more hurt than he felt a few years ago when the same incident happened. That was with Julia. Spike was a man who had a heavy misfortune with women. Each one seemed to sock him in the kisser right when he gets off guard. Another half-hearted smile came to him as her remembered the dinner party with Faye a few days ago.

It would have been difficult for any other man to remember such details when he was so drunk. But Spike Spiegel was indeed an extraordinary guy. He remembered how his heart raced when Jet announced their invitation. Finally he got to see that lady who twisted him into her grip. Although he saw her just a few days ago, he still was happy. He remembered when he arrived there, he became partially blind, deaf and mute only seeing and hearing his 'angel' there, her arm hooked. He was foolish, he didn't believe that the arm was clinging to another man's. That Gene guy. He remembered her uneasy smile. He remembered that moment when she leaned into kiss him, for the first time in months, and only felt her cold dry lips nudge his right cheek for the briefest moment. The dinner party continued and he was immediately shot back to reality, the light of the brightly lit room hitting his eyes. The clings of the wine glasses forced his eyes to see Faye with her new man. He smirked.

_Yeah, you still kiss me, but it's just on the cheek.  
Yeah, you still kiss me, now it's just on the cheek.  
Yeah you still kiss me sometimes, but it's just on the cheek.  
You pull away so easily._

The dinner party was short, and Spike barely got to chat with Faye. And if he did, he probably said something stupid or unimportant from all that whiskey he ordered. So when he was finally sober he decided he needed to hear her voice once again, this time speaking to him and not to her stupid roommate. Oh how he hated that roommate. He never could explain why. Perhaps he was jealous that she was able to share a room with Faye, and didn't need to call Faye because she'd be right there. Spike dialed Faye's number.

_And I still call you but I get your machine.  
Yeah, I still call you but I get your machine.  
If I'm lucky, I guess, it's your roommate answering  
__but you're at the bar or at Gene's._

Spike sighed and shook his head at the annoyingly blatant memory. Slowly rising he put on his usual suit a little sloppily. Yawning he finally decided he'd go to the dinner she invited him to. Running his hand through his feathery thick hair, he let out another yawn.

Seeing Faye again lit him on fire and then pierced him with needles. She of course was wearing an expensive revealing outfit. If it were another woman, he'd brand her a whore, and just that. But Faye looked beautiful in anything, and especially nothing, to him. Spike let out a snicker, and extended a hand to her. His heart leaped when he felt a gloved one hit his, but quickly died when he realized it was her roommate's. He watched Faye hook her arm with Gene and walk off.

_Now we go to dinner but you won't hold my hand._

"You shall escort me to our table, Spiegel dear!" the roommate's squealing voice demanded. He fought off slapping the broad and nodded solemnly. If he hadn't felt so strongly for Faye, he would of thought of the girl as a nice catch. That wasn't the case though, as he sat the girl down at the same table with Faye and Gene. He struggled to not glare furiously at Gene as he saw the couple play footsie under the table. Spike pulled away with disgust. That should have been them there.

_We sit at the same table but we don't play with our feet._

The waitress came by, and flirted with Spike. Spike purposefully flirted back and eyed Faye to see any reaction. He immediately stopped when he saw her and Gene in a heated kiss. Her roommate looked longingly at him, he gave her a sneer.

_Yeah we still go to dinner sometimes but we don't sneak a kiss when the waitress  
turns around._

Spike excused him self that night, and never returned to the table.

Jet met him at the entrance to the bebop, back after finding a repair for his arm.

_"_Couldn't make it, eh?" and as if Spike would answer that, Jet waited. The suit-clad man plopped on to the vanilla couch and stared blankly at the ceiling. The couch felt rigid underneath him and he retraced the events of a few weeks ago. Faye came over the Bebop, it was just the two of them. Spike was watching the tube on the couch while Faye sat afar in Jet's seat. How different it was a few months ago. What was on T.V. wouldn't even be important because they would be entwined together, not even paying attention. But that was before they broke up. Before Faye moved out.

_  
And we still watch movies but we don't share the couch.  
Yeah, we still rent movies but we don't share the couch.  
Yeah we still watch movies sometimes, but you don't lay in my lap.  
The plot is slow, take a nap._

* * *

That samenight, Faye came over. She decided to stay and wait for every one else to come home. It was a cheap excuse, because Spike knew very well that Gene guyhad to leave their little get-together earlyand she felt lonely. But Spike was fine with justgiving her solace. He regretted the fact that he took a shower already. Maybe then she would of joined him.

_And you even stay over but we stay in our clothes.  
Yeah you'll even sleep over but now we stay in our clothes.  
Yeah you even sleep over sometimes but we stay in our clothes.  
I'm only there so you're not alone._

Spike stared at the lazy figure in the seat. Faye had come over again, after the little dinner they had. She muttered about being worried about Spike, saying it wasn't him leaving a meal untouched. But now, she looked awfully bored, so Spike decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Faye."

"Hmm?"

"It's cool, we can still be friends."

"Mm."

That didn't work out too well. Spike was resisting the urge to ask her those questions that had been pestering her mind. It didn't work.

"Faye?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't we together?"

"Spike, we've discussed this already."

"I want to know."

"You still have feelings for Julia, and I love Gene."

"The hell I do. I don't even get why we broke up in the first place."

"You hurt me, Spike."

"Julia's gone."

"But if she were here you would go with her."

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"You hurt me."

_And you say that I hurt you in a voice like a prayer.  
Yeah, you say that I hurt you and your voice is like a prayer.  
Yeah, well maybe I hurt you some, let's contrast and compare.  
Lift up your shirt, the wound isn't there._

"But you lied."

"About?"

"Not loving any one."

"The truth was I didn't-"

"Care?"

"Y'know what? I bet Gene is back homenow. I don't need this, so g'bye Spike." was what she said as she packed up and stormed off without Spike's kiss. Spike sat there with an emotion-less face. He headed to the fridge and reached in.

_I guess that your truth is just the ghost of your lies.  
I guess your kind of truth is just the ghost of your lies.  
Yeah, your kind of truth, darlin', is just the ghost of your lies.  
I see through them all the time._

He retrieved the large bottle of Jet's whiskey. 'Dunno why I keep th'stuff, drinkin's a thing of th'past' he remembered Jet saying. He poured it in to his mug, watching it over flow and pool at the table.

_So I'm pouring some whiskey, I'm gonna get drunk.  
Yeah, I'm pouring myself some whiskey,  
I'm gonna get real fucking drunk.  
I'm pouring some whiskey right now,  
I'm gonna get so so drunk that I pass out and forget your face by the time I  
wake up…_

+Owari+

* * *

Yay! I'm done. Yeh, it's an emo fic, but I had to get it out of my mind. S'been bugging. 


End file.
